Life's hard as a care kid
by Pink bubblegum girl danii
Summary: Jasmine is a care kid and has been ever since she was a year old. She finds it hard to trust people but can this one boy change it all (May cross over into emmerdale) (Sorry for any gramma and spelling mistakes i have dislexya) I would love advise on it so please drop me a pm:) rated T just to be same for later on in the story
1. Jasmine

Nae: jasmine lilly rose dingle  
Nicknames: jazzie jaz, jaz, boo, whore, bitch  
Age: 10  
Date of birth: 26-07-2003  
Likes: blood on the dance floor, black viel brides (bvb), all time low and one direction and aunt Debbie and Lucy my slut  
Hates: sluts even tho lucys sister acts like one, bullys, moveing, her dad and aunts and uncles  
Friends:lucy lu. None else just yet  
Family: mum(dead) dad(jale) 4sisters(dead) 1sister(no clue) restnof family

Hey im jasmine. Yeah that's me in the picture. But I do look ugly in the picture. I dont trust very well as ive been let down loads of times before. Im a care kid, have beed since i was a year old im 10 now and I'm moving to a new care home for like the 10th time this year. I'm always moved to different care home's I'm moving to elmtree house tomorrow as Jennifer is moving me. Its so unfair I have to leave my best friend Lucy lu behind me and Lucy were always together we were both in the same classes and form too. Now I have to move schools to. The school I have to move to is jack hunt school the name sounds nice but I'm not so and Lucy are like twins except she's not in care and I am. My mum is dead, my dads in prision for a reason I'm not saying, my five sisters well 4 of them died because of me and the other one in have no clue about. And everyone else in my family hate only person I like in my family is my aunt debbie. Lucy lu or lucy is my slut and I'm her whore and we are both each others bitches.

My birthday's on the 26july and its hard round then because the day before my birthday my mum died in acar aaccident l dad blamed me aunt debbie supported me through it all. I hardly get to see aunt Debbie as they don't think that she is trust Worthy. I love music exspehaly what I said before. I guess that's all I can say as I'm leaving straight after school and I'm leaving in 5.

I smoke I started when I was 9 but have had the fags since I was 5 as I stole it from my dad it was his falt he ripped the head of my teddy when I was visiting them. But ive only smoked once and Lucy my amazing slut stopped me but I don't know what I'm going to do now.

wish me luck with today I will need it. I I'm gunna miss Lucy

See ya  
Jazzie jaz out


	2. Lucy

Nicknames: lucy lu, slut, bitch  
Age:10  
Date if birth: 02-08-2003  
likes: blood on the dance floor, all time low, one direction and jasmine my whore  
hates: sluts, bully's, Jazzie moveing , jazzie smoking  
friends: jasmine, people at school  
family: mum, dad Joanna(sister) other people

Hey I'm Lucy lu. There's not much to say about me I love mostly the same things as Jazzie. Exspeshaly blood on the dance floor and one direction. I'm always there for her as she always needs it and I'm always with her.

Jazzie smoked once and I stopped her and she hasn't since. I'm worried she's going to when she leaves I don't think she should leave she needs me and. Need her she's my best best best friend we are always there for each other and make each other happy  
Me and Jazzie jaz ae like twins I can't beleave she's leavening after school totoday well that all I can think of.  
of see yoos all soon


	3. Chapter 1

Jasmines pov

My alarm on my phone went of playing walls by all time low

I was getting ready for school as it was my last day. I couldn't beleave I was leavening Lucy my slut. She's always been there for me and I'm always there for her. I went into the bathroom with my school uniform plus my make up and hair thinks and then took a shower. I was in the shower for 20 minutes oh well by the time I got out it was 15minuites past 7 I only had 15 minutes to get ready. I got dryer and then I put my hair into a high pony tale and did a little bit of make up. But 25 past I was ready so I went into my room again and made sure evreything was packed and made sure my school bag was packed so I didn't have to do anything after school in a rush.

It was 7:30 and I started walking to meet lucy. didn't bother to eat anything as I don't eat anyway because there's no point. I haven't eaten since I have been banned from seeing auntie Debbie and my cousins 2years ago. I arrived at mine and Lucy's secret hide out for our last time we sat there for 5 minutes before heading to school. "Lucy I can't beleave this is the last day I'm going to see you is today" I say almost in tears turning to her and hugging her "I know. I don't know how I'm going to live with out you" she says hugging me tight. We continued walking to school and we headed to our first lesson like we always do we sit in there and talk our first lesson was maths and we doing adding and take awaiting "what do you think Elmtree house will be like" Lucy lu asked me "I'm not sure but I hope it's nice" I admit "you must text me when you get there" Lucy demanded me "I will promise but can we just forget about it at the movement while we are at school" i beg Lucy my slut "fine" Lucy says hugging me.

Soon the bell rings and everyone comes piling into the class room. And the same person that always catches my eyes caught my eyes his names kaden. Kaden had blue eyes and brown hair but there's one problem he bully's me. He's fit and all that but he bully's me. Miss deed gets the whole class to shut up or to put it in a nicer way to be quite and then sat down at her desk "good morning class today we are doing adding and subtracting" miss deed tells us and we all grown first she did the regester what took 5 minutes as evreyone just started talking. I just larghed as miss deed got angrey each time I was happy when the lesson was over because it was Boreing next lesson was art with mr Blake he has funny but a great artist. I he sold his art I would buy it for sure. "Now today evrey you get to draw whatever you like." Mr Blake explained what we were doing so I got out my pencil case and so did Lucy and we chatted about what we wanted to draw. You see we always like to do things the same. I also got my phone out mr Blake lets us mess about as well because he never notices. "Lucy let's take some pictures as i wantto remember my last day with you" I ask "totally I want to remember my last day with you too you my sister from another mister also your my whore" Lucy says as we both largh and we started taking pictures. The first picture we took was funny faces so were the 6 after then we had sensible one and started drawing them . "Hey Lucy you slut" I say "yes jaz you whore" Lucy smiles "your an great artist" I tell her " and so are you" Lucy says when we had finished we handed our work in and we left the classroom for brake time. Lucy went to the bathroom and I waited outside and kaden walked past "I've heard your leavening" he said pushing me into the wall "what's it to you" I say trying to sound brave but I think it failed "nothing" he said giving me another large shove and hen left I let a tear drip out my eye when Lucy came out. "What happened Jazzie have you been crying" she asked with concern in her voice "kaden he started shivering me about" I explained and Lucy gave me a tight hug. And I hugged back. Soon the day. Was over and Lucy walked me home we were messing about talking and having much fun

"want to listen to music" I asked Lucy lu and she replyed with a yes so I played some somgs


	4. Chapter 2

Lucy pov

jazzie asked if I wanted to listen to some music and of coerce I said yes and she put her phone on random and S my D by blood on the dance floor came on and we both burst into laughing fits. We walked laughing and as we did we got strange looks by people. I could tell jasmine thought people may think we look like idiots but we don't care if we're together. The song finished and then one direction best song ever came on and we started singing along  
"Mabey it's the way she walked stag hit into my heart and stole it. Though the door and past the gards just like she already owned it. I said can you give it to me she said never in your wildest dreams And we danced all night to the best song ever We knew every line now I can't remember How it goes but I know that I won't forget her Cause we danced all night to the best song ever I think it went oh, oh, oh I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah I think it goes… Said her name was georgia rose, and her daddy was a dentist Said I had a dirty mouth (i got a dirty mouth) but she kissed me like she meant it I said can I take you home with me, she said never in your wildest dreams And we danced all night to the best song ever We knew every line now I can't remember How it goes but I know that I won't forget her Cause we danced all night to the best song ever I think it went oh, oh, oh I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah I think it goes… You know, I know, you know I'll remember you,  
And I know, you know, I know you'll remember me, And you know, I know, you know I'll remember you, And I know, you know, I hope you'll remember how we danced, (yeah yeah yeah) how we danced

1,2,1,2,3

And we danced all night to the best song ever We knew every line now I can't remember How it goes but I know that I won't forget her Cause we danced all night to the best song ever (we danced, we danced, it goes something like) We danced all night to the best song everWe knew every line now I can't remember How it goes but I know that I won't forget her Cause we danced all night to the best song ever I think it went oh, oh, oh I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah I think it goes…. Best song ever, it was the best song ever, It was the best song ever, it was the best song ever" we sung the whole song and then we arrived at the care home  
Jasmines pov

Me and Lucy were walking home we were chatting and laughing and taking pictures just like at school. We were making our last day last. We didn't want to Leave each other I don't know what I'm going to do with out her she keep me from doing things that I shouldn't but I did from time to time

Lucy's pov

me and Jazzie were walking home for the last time together. We were only chatting laughing and just taking pictures just like we did at school. We were trying to get our last day together last for as long as we could. I dintnt want jaz wants to leave she's my best friend and I know she dosent want to leave and. Don't want her to leave. I had to make sure I had the ring, bracelet and neckles that I had the same and I brought Jazzie them to because they say best friends forever. I've stopprd her doing things she shouldn't be doing.

jasmines pov

we got to the care home and walked up to my room to get my suit cases and my things. Then lucy turned to me and gave me 3 boxes and i opend them "omg lucy its amazing i love them" i say almost in tears "iknow you would like it" she says to me and we hug, Before we left my room I made sure my fags were in my bag, if your wondering how I got them well I Stole then from my dad before he went to jail. When I checked me and Lucy took a picture in the room and then we headed to the entrance. Jennifer was coming out of the office as we walked down and I took one last pitter with her and it was the best picture I set it as my face book picture and sent it to Lucy lu. We stood there while Jennifer took my bags to her car "promise you won't forget me" I say with tears forming "I promise jaz I will always be here for you" Lucy says we hugged and stayed there for almost 3 minuites "jasmine we are leavening now" Jennifer says I let go off Lucy and I was in tears not "I'm going to miss you Lucy" I say through tears "I'm going to miss you too jaz" we gave each other one more hug and we walked to the car and I got in and Lucy went to the gate ready to see me go. Jennifer got in the car and we started driveing and headed for the new care home Elmtree house, was I looking forward to this no I wasn't, was I going to miss Lucy yes I was we drove past Lucy and I smiled to her and blew her a kiss as she was my sister.

We were half way into the journey and Jennifer had the most Boreing radio station on it didnt have blood on the dance floor, black viel brides (bvb), all time low or one direction but I just sat there " you better not get in fights at Elmtree it's wonderful place with nice kids" Jennifer said I just rolled my eyes. I haven't spoken since we left I don't think there's s point of speaking when you have been made to move 100miles (I'm exsagsratring by the way) away from my best friend Lucy "you have to promise me that you won't fight with anyone" Jennifer went on. I just nodded "are you even going to talk" she asks me and I shake my head meaning no. The ride seemed to go on forever and ever suddenly one direction best song ever came on and I turned it up to the maximum volume it could go and then Jennifer had to be Boreing and turn it down how unfair "we're almost there so be on your best behaviour" she says as we drive into a a gate itch a beautiful house. Jennifer got out the car and I put my phone in my pocket and picked up my bag that I had in with me and then got out the car and went to the boot and got out my suit case, my school bag and all my things that were in there. And then pulled them over to the door and Jennifer knocked on the door like 7 times like always "I'm comeing" a males voice called and opened the door. "Hello oh hi Jennifer and this must jasmine dingle" the person asked "yes mike this is jasmine" Jennifer says to he person named mike. I just looked at him missing lucy. "Come in" mike told us s Jennifer entered while a still unsure me waited outside then walked in. I put my bags Down "come through" Jennifer told me as she walked through with mike


	5. Chapter 3

(This chapter goes into emmerdale)

Jasmines pov

i was sat in the office on my phone listening to there convocation about me " she has some problems" Jennifer starts "they are she hates loud noices she smokes sometimes and she gets into fights" Jennifer explained my problems to mike and another lady who was in here "okay is there anything else you want to let us know about her" mike asks Jennifer "she may run away a lot as we moved her away from her best friend and she knows this is closer to here auntie" Jennifer says "okay thanks for letting us know" mike said as Jennifer signs the papers. I get my phone out my pocket and scroll through Facebook and saw auntie Debbie was online and so was belle. I start a message to belle as me and here loved talking to each other and she didn't even mind I was only 10 she always let me hang out with her.

Jasmine dingle: "hey belle"  
belle dingle: "her jaz when you coming back to visit or won't they let you"  
jasmine dingle: "don't know if they will let me as Jennifer. You remember her my social worker has moved me to this home called Elmtree house but its closer to you all so if they don't let me I can always run away and visit"  
Belle dingle: "why were you moved"  
jasmine dingle: got into one to many fights at the care home and at school"  
belle dingle: "jaz"  
jasmine dingle: that's the name don't wear it out"  
belle dingle: "still like you always have been"  
jasmine dingle: "yeah I know"  
belle dingle"what you doing at the moment"  
jasmine dingle: waiting for Jennifer to sign the papers then going to be showed my room"  
belle dingle: "do you have to share"  
jasmine dingle: "don't know yet"  
Belle dingle; "sorry jaz got to go Debbie's comeing over with Sarah"  
jasmine dingle: "okay bye belle"

I always enjoy our convosations I scrolled throught Facebook again and saw auntie Debbie was still on like so I thout I should messages her before she goes and I go. Jennifer and mike and the other lady who I heard her name is gina were talking and I had to stay sat untill Jennifer had left I clicked on auntie Debbie and the message box thing came up

jasmine dingle: hey aunt Debbie  
debbie dingle: "hey jasmine how are you"  
jasmine dingle: "I'm good how about you?"  
debbie dingle: "im good when are you comeing back to visit us all"  
jasmine dingle: "don't know if I will be aloud at the new care home but as its clocer i could run away"  
Debbie dingle: "you could do that but rember last time you got in troble"  
jasmine dingle: "so what I want to visit you all"  
debbie dingle: "have fun at the home will you"  
jasmine dingle: " I guess. Got to go now I'm being shown my room now"  
debbie dingle:'"okay if you come online later and im on message me"  
jasmine dingle: "okay love you aunt debbie"  
debbie dingle: "love you to jasmine"

I logged out of Facebook and then put my phone into my pocket. "Now jasmine you have to remember to be good" Jennifer said to me. I looked at her and thought I should speak so I did " I will" I say softly and then she left "jasmine Tracy here will show you to your room, you will be sharing with tee Taylor" mike told me and I went and picked up my bags and my suit case and followed Tracy up to a room. "I'm Tracy by the way" she introduced her self even tho I already know her name. Tracy knocked on the door "come in" the voice came and Tracy entered "hey tee this is jasmine dingle the one we said would be sharing your room with you" Tracy told this girl " hey jasmine I'm tee" tee said "hi" I say has dark blonde,almost brown hair and brown eyes. tee told me what bed was mine and I went over to it and put my bags down "I will leave you to settle in" Tracy says and leaved "how old are you" tee asks me "I'm 10 how bout you" I say "oh my god I'm 10 too" she says and we both burst into fits of giggles. "Would you like help unpacking" tee asks "sure if you want to" I reply to her ahe walked over to the bed and started on one of my bags. Tee unzipped the bag and the fags fell out and I bit my lips "why have you got these" tee asks worriedly "i stole them from my dad when I was 5 years old, I wanted to get revenge as he ripped the head of one of my teddies" I say "have you used them before" tee wonders while looks worried "once the day after m 9th birthday, but my best friend Lucy lu stopped me and she hasn't let me since" I say scared " I've got to take them to mike" tee says walking out the room "TEE PLEASE DON'T" I shout begging her not do anything she ran into Tracy "what's going on here" Tracy questions us " I found these in jasmines bag and I was just takeing them to mike" tee explains to Tracy "okay I will take them to him and you" she says turning to me "I will be talking to you later" Tracy says and I look down and walk back to mine and tees room "sorry but it's for your own good" tee says and I just not and hide the rest of my lighters. Hopefully none will find them. "Should I hang your clothes up for you" tee asks "sure" I say I opened the bag and out my 3 teddies that weren't stolen when I was at burnywood and put them on my bed, then I got out my pictures one was of me aunt debbie an Sarah, another was on me and belle and one was me when I was a baby and we were a happy family


	6. Chapter 4

Jasmines pov.

"jasmine do you want to come down stairs" tee asks me "sure" I say putting my phone into my pocket and standing up. I must have looked scared as tee looked at me and said "you okay jasmine" I look at her for a second "call me jas or jazzie and yeah just a little nervous" I admitted "there's nothing to be scared about evreyonre Herr are nice promice" tee tells me and I follow her down the stairs and into what I guess is the living room evreyone turned and looked at us when I walked in and I was greeted by a boy with black curly hair and an eye clolour what I can't tell what it is "I'm gus Carmichael what's your name" gus demands "Jazzie" I say "your real name not your nickname" he says "fine my names jasmine lilly rose dingle" I say "how old are you" he demands "10" I say rolling my eyes "why you here for" he asks. I thought was he on about why I'm in care or why am I at elm tree house so I just said what I thought he means "fighting at my last care home" I say like I'm proud of it even tho I'm not and I miss Lucy lu "and why are you here altogether" he says what I guess means in care this time. "I don't want to say" I say looking down "I need to know so I can put you in my notebook" he demands. I let a tear drop thinking of my mum and 4 sisters I thought of a little lie what was half true " mum left me, my sisters and dad when I was a year old and dad couldn't look after me" I tell the half truth "how long have you been in care and where are your sisters "since I was a year old but I keep visiting evreyone since I was 4 and my 3 of my sisters died 2 of them got fostered and were never aloud to talk to me after the incident I caused and 1 of my sisters I have no clue about" (yeah I changed the amount of sisters jasmine has but I needed to cuz I had a new idea) I say and then he walked out the room. Then a girl with shoulder-length golden hair, blue eyes walked over "I'm lily I know how you feel about 2of your sisters being fostered my 2 sisters Rosie and poppy were fostered I was fostered with them and then I couldn't as I was a bit of a handful" lily admitted to me "what was the incident you caused" lily asked me and. Looked at her "my sisters Rosie and poppy with there other sister she looked like you (yeah same names as Lily's sister but you will find out why later on and you will find out later on) loved livening with matt and Kirsty we'll I thought they did I'm not quite sure but one day I kinda had a go at Kirsty and threatened her she told Jennifer my social worker and then I was taken away" I explained to lily and we both looked at each other and she smiled "jasmine remember me" Lilly asks I smile at last I have found my other sister " lily I've missed you" I say with tears in my eyes "wait since when have you been back and not live in with matt and Kirsty" I asked confused "since I wouldn't let them look after Rosie and poppy" lily explains and I smile giving lily a hug. I get my phone one and remember to text Lucy

jasmine dingle/kettle: hey Lucy sorry I didn't message you as soon as I got to Elmtree I've just been talking to my sister.  
lucy jones: hey jaz really  
jasmine dingle/kettle; yeah

i put my phone away again and lily starts to introduce me t people "Jazzie this is Liam" she says pointing to a boy with has brown hair and eyes "this is carman my best friend" lily says pointing to a girl with long brown hair and brown eyes "this is frank" pointing to a boy has blonde hair and blue eyes. this is Harry" pointing to a little boy who was holding a giraffe and with a thicket of curly blond hair and blue eyes. "this is sapphire" pointing to a girl with has long curly hair "this is Electra" pointing to a girl has brown hair with blue highlight "hi" I say softly and pull lily out the room for a moment "do you remember auntie debbie" I ask "a little why" Lily asks puzzled "well she lives not far from here" I say "so" tomorrow will you come with me to see her as its her birthday". Ask hopping she would say yes "only if you are aloud" lily says and I smile we go back into the livening room and I sit on the sofa beside lily and get my phone out seeing I have had a message from anyone and. Had from Lucy

lucy jones: "send me a pic of you and your sister please."  
jasmine dingle/kettle; "if she says yes"  
lucy jones:"okay"

"lily my best friend from my old home wants to see a picture of me and you would you mind" I ask unsure on what to say "sure can carman and tee come in" sure but I need one of just us two too" I say and tee grabs my phone and takes the fist picture of us for us and we took loads together with all 4of us

10385685-friends-taking-photo  
friends-taking-photos-590x295  
image...  
stock-footage-friends-taking-f

when we were done I send them to Lucy and me and lily just started chatting. I was getting tried so I walked up to mine and tee's room as I was feeling to sleepy and couldnt be asked to do anything else. I walked into our room and looked in the wardrobe for my pyjamers I chose to wear my onsie image...

And walked to the bathroom to get changed then walked into our room once again and I crawled into bed


	7. Real me

Name; jasmine lily rose kettle  
Nicknames: jazzie jaz, jaz, boo, whore, bitch(Lucy calls me them two)  
Age: 10  
Date of birth: 26-07-2003  
Likes: blood on the dance floor, black viel brides (bvb), all time low and one direction and aunt Debbie and Lucy my slut  
Hates: sluts even tho lucys sister acts like one, bullys, moveing, her dad and aunts and uncles  
Friends:lucy lu. Tee, and lily  
Family; mum(dead) dad(prison as she last known) lily(same care home) rosie&poppy(fostered) debbie(aunt) 3sisters danii,jade and shell(died)

hey I'm Jazzie kettle yeah I'm the same jasmine as before just changeing a few things I'm going to start by changeing my last name. My last has always been kettle but the 3rd week of being taken away from lily, Rosie and poppy I changed it to dingle what was mums last name. I miss her so much. People say I look like her but I don't see that.

The next thing I'm changeing is some things i like.  
I like  
-one driection  
-bvb aka black veil brides  
-eastenders  
- my sisters rosie ,lily and poppy  
-all time low  
-aunt drbbie  
-lucy lu  
-tee  
-aunt debbie  
-kitty&rick

Things i hate.  
-bullys  
-sluts  
-burnywod(old care yome 2 homes ago

There are more things I hate but CBA to says anything

Lets get on with the story again


	8. Chapter 5

Jasmines POV

it was early the next morning and I was woken up by a loud knocking on the door I slipped my slippers on and grabbed my dressing gown just as tee dis and we both followed tracy downstairs. "What do you think is going in" I whisper to tee in was covering my ears as it was so loud. Tracy ent to open the door. And then a boy I recognise was punched in "get in there" the voice of a man shouted "Leave him"Tracy told him and evreyone walked in I was getting even more frustrated and scared with all the shouting then I saw Dennis walk in with lizanne, rick and kitty behind him. I had to look again to see if it was them and it was them then carman ran down the stairs well the last 2steps and went at Tyler "him he's the one that stole all my things at burnywood and he's the caseworker that did nothing about it" she shouted and I was shaking this hasn't happened yet not here I heard kitty say something to rick "rick isn't that jasmine" she asks and rick nods "rick look jasmines havering one of her things again" kitty says and her and rick walk over to me. "Jas it's me shh it's okay" rick trys to comfort me but when he trys to comfort me I flinch away but then look up still covering my ears uncover my ears slightly and rick and kitty both hug me what I haven't had in ages I've missed there hugs me and kitty are still alike. We both hate loud noices and we both hate people touching us. I try to put that fear behind me but I find it hard to "I've missed you" I say to them "we've missed you too." Rick and kitty say at the same time Dennis sees me "dingle what a surprise seeing you here get I troble at your other home" he says with a smirk and I just ignore it. "Can we have a shower nowwww"lizanne moned and I roled my eyes "yes you may" Tracy says "Tracy" I wisper "yes jasmine" she asks " can I show them to the bath rooms" I ask still quietly. "Sure thank you" Tracy says and I take ricks hand and kitty does the other side the same. Lizanne followed and so did Tyler "this ones the boys and that ones the girls bathroom" I show them and then look at kitty and rick "meet me outside that room when you have done" I say pointing to 3 doors down "we will" rick says and I walk to my room and went through my wardrobe and found an nice outfit and I put Summer-Outfits-2012-for-Teenag on and then I did my hair like cee5f2aa5da7d891_Teenage_Girl_ and then I chose to do my make-up like image... when I had finished there was a knock at the door and it was rick and kitty I walked out shutting the door to mine and tees room. I took hold of rick hand like we did on the way up and we walked to the kitchen and kitty and rick went to sit down at the table and I went to the frige and got out the orange juice as I needed a drink and then went to sit down with them both. Tyler walked in and looked around "sweet no locks" he says "they will be getting some while your here" Dennis says "we prefere to trust our young people" Tracy tells Dennis "so you've had experiance with the care system" he says "yes I have much" Tracy says "once a care kid always a care kid" Dennis says "we need to sort out rooming arrangements" mike says "she has to be in her own" he points to kitty "wouldn't she want to share with someone" Tracy asks "not if I say she doesn't" he demands "why can't I share with jas" kitty asks I smiled at kitty "no"Dennis shouts and me and kitty cover our ears. "Me and Tracy think that would be an good idea she should share if she wants to"mike says "please can we share" I beg "yes you may" mike says and I smile. "The boys share and then we have lizanne to place" mike says "we will have to place her with Electra" gina says. "Electra won't like it" I mutter knowing she won't like it.

I walked back to tees room and look under my bed and find aunt Debbie's present and then my hand bag and put them in my bag. For aunt Debbie I brought 36282 and I put a picture of us all in it was me, aunt debbie, Sarah, lily, Rosie, poppy aunt Debbie's mum and chas in. I also brought 15682717302949p with me and aunt debbie in I also brought her a bunch of bracelets they were like these image... this one was well is one like mine, image... because they are cool and the last two image...  
And image... When I had them in my bag I went to find lily. I found her in the livening room. "Lily you still comeing" I say as lizanne walks in she walks over to the pool table "can I play" she ask them they don't awnser so she turns around face to face with gus "I've got rick, kitty and Tyler's names I need yours" he says "what if I don't want to tell you" she asks "why wouldn't you want to tell" gus asks "Mabey I'm a spy" lizanne says that's typical same old lizanne "you still have a name" gus says "fine it's lizanne an l. I. Z. A. 2Ns. And a E" she says spelling her name out and gus writes her name down.. Then carman walks angrly into the room "which one of you skanky burnywoods used half of my shampoo" she shouts and I cover my ears scared she walked over to Tyler and shouted some more then stormed out

I turned back to lily after the shouting had stopped and began again "you coming lily " I questioned her "sorry has not this time" lily apologized for not comeing "but you promised you would come as its aunt Debbies birthday" I say knowing she had lied to me "sorry" she said and I jut gave up and stormed out the room and trying to sneek past the office as I was heading to the door someone came out the office "where do you think your going" I was asked as I turned around "for a walk" I say to Tracy who was interrorgateing me "with a bag tat big I don't think so now tell me the truth where are you going" she questioned me "fine I'm going to see aunt Debbie as its her birthday today" I say holding I could go "sorry I can't let you go" Tracyexplained ssaying sorry "why not" asked "the rules" is all Tracy said and told me to give her the presents "give them back" I say "we are keeping them in office" Tracy says and I storm of to mine and kitty's room by before I entered I tried to calm down the best I could.I walked in and over to the bed what was oppisit kitty's so the feet of the bed touched. Our beds looked like teen-girl-shared-bedroom-wall- the pillows are the same and my bedding was purple-and-lime-green-comforte and kitty's bedding was image... our curtains looked like $T2eC16ZHJIUFHHPMHcV!BR8uKoLDo we had names above our beds. i broke Down crying and kitty walked over and hugged me and I hugged back. "What happened" I was asked "they won't let me see aunt debbie" I say still in tears and she hugged me again and I just sat there just crying into her shouder and about 3 minuites later I had stopped crying


	9. Chapter 6

Jasmines pov.

I had calmed down and I was lying on my bed I was on facebook while listening to music. I saw Lucy was online and she ha a new fouder for her pictures and it said 'me and Jazzie' and the pictures in there were all of us on our last day together they were

- image... I'm the blond one in the picture Lucy's the brown hair one.  
- image... I'm the one that's looking towards he brown haired  
- image... I'm the one with the hat on  
- image... I'm the black and white striped dress  
- image... I'm the one on the right  
- image... I'm the one in pink  
- .a/6a00... I'm the one on the left  
- image... I'm the one looking down  
- two-girls-whispering-cropped I'm the one smiling  
- image... I'm the one looking at my phone  
- image... I'm the one smiling  
- best-friends-flowers-freedom-f I'm the one inPurple  
- 632420019_5cae65af1a I'm the one hugging the others knees  
- tumblr_m26836rwwv1qfs9t2o1_500 I'm the one with dark hair  
- best-friends-cute-friend-frien I'm the one in the denim top  
- best-friends-cute-girls-hair-p I'm the one with dark hair  
- tumblr_lw7sc2Ebhn1r4uk4uo1_400 I'm the one with the words your perfect on my hands  
- asian-girl-best-friends-cute-f I'm the one with my hair down  
- tumblr_mmqq9dCXKq1rrcylso1_500 I'm the one on the bike  
- image... I'm the one looking down  
- tumblr_mavkseydFl1rwc7fl I'm the one holding my sunnies  
- tumblr_inline_mn3ubfPczw1rmg0p I'm the lone sticking my tongue out  
- best-friends-besties-friends-g I'm the one with the white shorts on  
- image... I'm the one in the skirt

i requested tags in all the pictures and they were all accepted and I set the one of us doing the heart with our arms as my profile picture and I messages lucy

jasmine kettle: "hey Lucy"  
lucy jones: " Jazzie hey how are you"  
jasmine kettle: " I'm good how about you"  
lucy jones; "yeah I'm good I guess I'm missing you"  
jasmine kettle; "I'm missing you to Lucy lu"  
lucy jones: "how's life at elm tree"  
jasmine kettle: "let's see.. As you know I've met my sister, I've grown a crush on Jhonny(sp), I've moved into a room with kitty, and I've been banned from seeing aunt debbie"  
lucy jones; "so over all it's good I guess"  
Jasmine kettle : "yep" I say popping the P  
lucy jones: "I've got to go now mums takeing me and Joanna to Disney land Paris and I need to pack"  
jasmine kettle: "okay message me when your back form Paris miss ya"  
lucy jones: "miss you to"

then Lucy logs out and I scroll down my friends and find aunt debbie I click on her and write a birthday message on her wall it said "happy birthday aunt debbie sorry I didn't come and visit jut couldn't get out, love and miss you loads from jazzie dingle/kettle xxxxx" and I posted it and wrote her a message as she was online.

jasmine kettle: hey aunt debbie  
debbie dingle: hi jasmine I like your message on my wall and its okay you haven came"  
jasmine kettle : I had planned to come with lily but she broke her promise and Tracy one of the care workers said I wasn't aloud to  
debbie dingle: it's okay promise  
Jasmine kettle: I miss you aunt debbie  
debbie dingle: mis you to jaz  
jasmine kettle: got to go aunt debs by.

i log out of face book and then walk down stairs with my headphones in my iPod touch I was ignoring lily and Tracy. Lily as she lied to me and tracy as she stopped me from seeing aunt debbie. It's not like she was going to hurt me she wouldn't do that, would she?. I continue in thought walking down the stairs. I had my hoddie on, phone in my pocket, my purce, and iPod touch and them this time I'm going to make it out the house. I headed for the door and exited the house with out testing spotted what was lucky this time. I logged onto Facebook again and updated my status. "FREEEEEEE" I updated then scrolled through my Facebook then logged back out. I was walking down the street then I spotted Liam, I quickly hid behind a bush and waited untill he went past. I sighed happily and continued walking again I had my purce so I went to the nearest bus stop and when the bus arrived I got on "one child please" I say to the bus driver "aren't you a bit to young to be traveling alone" the bus driver asked "I'm meeting my mum and aunt when I get to emmerdale village I visited my grandad today" I say as a lie what sounded really convincing "okay" he said "how much will it be" I asked I looked towards the seats and none was on he bus "don't worry about it" he says and I mood and go and take a seat I look out the window and hope none questions me or hope I don't get In troble. I put my headphones back in and put it on shuffle the first song that comes on was one direction best song ever I sit with my back agents the window and pull my legs into my tummy we were 10minites away from the village I sat playing on disputable me minion run and the time just flew bye and we arrived I got up and walked to the front of the bus "thanks" I say as I got of the bus. I walked into the village I walked to aunt Debbie's and knocked on he door but none came and opened it so I walked to woolpack to see if chas was there. I stepped through the door and saw chas, she's like an aunt to me I walk over to her "hey chas" I say "jasmine what you doing here." She asked me " I ran away from the new care home. I was going o see aunt debbie but none was home" I say "jaz you know that last time you ran away they said you would be put in a special home" chas tells me and I just nod "I know chas but I couldn't stay there for much longer as dennis from burnywood is there as burnywood caught fire and he's just got there this morning and I already hate him being there" I explained "please don't make me go back just yet please" I beg chas "okay but your staying here with me untill Cameron comes back so I can ask him to watch the pub so I can take you to Debbie's" chas tells me and I nod in understanding. I was sitting by the bar like aunt chas. (I call her aunt sometimes) told me to so she could keep an eye on me. I was on my iPod playing candy crush I was playing ageist the computer and I was winning. Chas looked like she wanted help but I didn't know if I should offer or just stay here "chas I'm just going to the loo" I tell her so she doesn't worry when she looks and I'm not there, I get of the chair I was sitting on and head to the loos. When I was done I walked back and headed back to where I was sitting before then charity aunt Debbie's mum walked in she walked over and stood by me "jasmine what are you doing here debbie said you couldn't Come down." Charity says to me. She's my mums mum so she's my nan I guess I'm not sure tho. "I ran away from the home just so I could see aunt debbie but I went to hers but none was home" I start saying "so I came here to see chas and then chas told me to stay here untill Cameron came back so she could take me to look for aunt debbie" I finish explaining. "You have to go back" charity says "please don't make me I've only been there for a day and I've fell out with my sister and one of the care workers" I say. Suddnly my phone rings and it was mike I hang up not answering the call and put my phone down "fine but you will have to some time" she explains i understand what she means i will have to go back sometime but not right now. "yes i know i will have to go back some time" i say "chas do you want me to take jasmine to find debbie" charity asks chas "if you dont mind" chas says. charity nods and i jump down from the chair i was sitting on and follow her out of the woolpack "we will check debs again mabey shes home now" charity says to me and i nod again and walked over to aunt debbies and waited for charity and then knocked on the door. this time there was an answer "mum jasmine what you doing here" aunt debbie askes us "well im here because i brought jasmine here and jasmines here as she ran away from the care home to see you" charity (nan) tells aunt debbie and i nod in agreement as it was all true. I understand they don't want to get in troble


	10. Hannah 'red'

Name: Hannah redford  
Age: 15  
dare of birth: 5 may  
Likes: photography, alternative rock music and being alone  
dislikes: the idea of family, dogs and dresses  
Friends: She had one friend before she went into care who tipped the police off regarding her family situation. They don't talk now.

Family: Mother died during childbirth, father did a runner from the police and whereabouts have been unknown since, a brother in prison.

Call me Hannah and you will feel my foot on your throat. I can only stand to be around people who deserve my attention - wimps and weirdos can get out of my sight. My brother will be out of prison soon, he'll come for me, we'll hunt down that snitch who got us into this mess and she will pay.  
I came to TDG after that snitch told the police how we were living - it was okay. Chris (Brother) provided for me! He may have stole from people but that's how we made a living! You can't condone someone for making a living - it may not be honest, but it's survival of the fittest in this democracy.

:)


	11. Chapter 7

Jasmines pov

I was sitting in Aunt Debbie's and my phone started ringing - it was playing Eminem's 'Not Afraid'  
It was mike ringing.  
"It's Mike, the head care worker." I say to Aunt Debbie and Charity  
"Answer it." Aunt Debbie tells me.  
I press the answer button  
"Hello, Jasmine speaking," I say.  
"Jasmine, where on earth are you? You're not allowed to go out without permission!" He shouts.  
"Well it's a long story so I will start at the very beginning," I start smirking.  
"Just tell me where you are!" Mike says angrily.  
"Well I'm with Aunt Debbie and her mum, Charity," I say smiling.  
"Stay there I'm coming to get you." Mike says and I hang up.  
"What did he say?" Aunt Debbie asked.  
"He's going to come and get me so I have to stay here." I say.  
Sarah comes home from Andy's and she ran up to me, "Jasmine!" Sarah called smiling.  
"Hey Sarah, have you been a good girl?" I ask her smiling.  
"Yep I've been good," she replies, then I turn to Andy.  
"Hi Andy." I say.  
"Hello, jasmine what you doing here?" he asks. "iranawayfromthecarehomeiwasmovedtobecaueiwantedto seeauntdebbieandtheywouldntletmecomesohereiam" I say all in one breath and speeding so fast.  
"What was that" he asked.  
"I ran away from the care home I was moved to because I wanted to see aunt debbie and they wouldn't let me come here so here I am now." I say again.  
"Jaz you know you could get in trouble again." Andy tells me.  
"Yeah I know, I just couldn't stay there any longer - an old care worker came as Burnywood got burnt." I explain and everyone nods.  
"Mummy, can jasmine play with my dolls with me?" Sarah asked Aunt Debbie.  
"Of course, if she wants to." Aunt Debbie says.  
"Sure. I'll play with you Sarah." I tell her.  
"Can we play with the mini kitchen?" She asked me - I nod and help her get it out and set it up.  
"What would you like to cook?" I ask Sarah.  
"Let's cook pancakes!" She giggles.  
"Okay!" I say heading to the mini play kitchen fridge, getting out all the ingredients. They were plastic but we can pretend.  
"Jasmine, what do we do first?" Sarah asked me/  
"Measure the milk into the jug" I tell her and she does that.

Hannah 'red's pov

I was moving to Elm Tree House today - I wonder what it will be like. I wonder if it's the care home that Jasmine Dingle has been moved to; we were kind of friends since we went to the same school until she was moved. She was friends with a girl who was my best friend too; her name was Lucy. I wonder if it was Lucy or jasmine who snitched on us. But how will I find out. I need to find out. There was an hour and a half until we arrived at the home.

Jasmines pov

Sarah and I had made pancakes and we gave the plastic pancakes to everyone - one to Aunt Debbie, one to Andy, one to Charity and one for ourselves.  
"These are very yummy girls." Andy tells us.  
We had put the plates in the play kitchen and there was a knock at the door - me and Sarah were washing up and one of Sarah's toy babies were woken up, it's one of the baby toys that react to noises.  
"You girls say here." Charity tells us while Aunt Debbie was in the real kitchen with Andy.  
"Hello, I'm mike, I'm here to pick jasmine up." I hear Mike say.  
"Come in." Charity says and they both enter the livening room. I was talking to Sarah.  
"What should we dress the baby up in Jasmine?" Sarah asked me.  
"Let's put this yellow dress with the pale blue shoes and the pale blue cardigan and the yellow headband." First we change the nappy on the toy then we put the dress on then the cardigan then the shoes then the headband.  
"Jasmine get ready we are going home." Mike tells me.  
"I want to stay here with everyone," I say.  
"No you ran away so you can't and we will or we might have to send you to a special home." Mike says.  
"Fine, I'm just going to the loo." I say heading to the loo.

debbies pov

"Sorry for any inconvenience Jasmine has caused you." The mike man tells us all.  
"It's not a problem her being here! She gets to see her cousin who she gets on well with." I say I can't let jasmine and Sarah lose how close they are. "But they are so close - do you really want them to lose that?" I ask him.  
"No, but if she comes here again it will be classed as kidnap and you will be in trouble." Mike says and I look shocked.  
"Cant she come with an adult or a friend?" I ask hoping the answer would be yes but it wasn't.  
"No she can't, not unless we say she can and her social worker says she can." Mike tells us.  
"Can't you give it a try?" I say.  
"No, she's not allowed to come here from now on." Mike tells us as Jas walks down the stairs. I'm guessing she heard what mike just said.

Jasmines pov

I was walking down the stairs and Mike said I'm not allowed to come to see Aunt Debbie anymore and she wasn't trying to stop that. I can't live without seeing them. I'm close to them. I need them. They care for me. I want to stay with them but I can't, they aren't trying to stop Mike from never letting me go to see them. I thought they cared, I thought they would always be there for me but I guess I was wrong, I guess they don't care and I guess they won't always be there for me. I guess I need to deal with that.

I walk back over to Sarah and give her a hug and whisper in her ear.  
"Don't be a naughty girl or the cookie monster won't bring you cookies!" I say to her as our little joke that I always tell her when I leave.  
She whispers back, "You don't be a bad girl or the fairy queen won't come after you!" I giggle and walk over to Aunt Debbie.  
"I'm going to miss you." I say hugging her and after saying bye to everyone I walk to Mike's car and got in the passenger seat and put my seat belt on and put my headphones on. I looked out the window looking at Aunt Debbie, Sarah, Charity, Andy and then Chas showed up and I waved to everyone.

debbies pov.

"What's going on?" Chas asks. I don't know how to tell her - Jaz and her were close. Jaz always said that Chas was like a mum to her even though her real mum was amazing and her real mum was my sister. I can see Emily in jasmine, I wonder if Lily, Rosie and Poppy look like Emily.

I wish I could meet Lily and Rosie and Poppy but I won't be allowed to see them all ever since Jaz has been banned from seeing me. I wonder if there is a way I could see her still. I will have to think.

hannah 'red's pov

"We will be there in 5 minutes, be on your best behaviour." Lisa, my social worker, told me.  
"Yes, boss." I say sarcastically.  
"And you can stop with the sass too, young lady, you're going to have to be a role model for the younger kids." Lisa tells me again and I just smirk.

Jasmines pov

"We have a new girl arriving soon - her names Hannah Redford and she will be sharing with Tee as her room's the only spare now." Mike tells me and nod.  
"Why can't I visit Aunt Debbie with Lily?" I ask.  
"She's not allowed - she's already had social services on her case for not taking care of her own children - like she could cope with you." Mike says.  
"SHE'S MY AUNT YOU CAN'T STOP ME FROM SEEING HER!" I shout scaring myself as I was shouting load.  
"We can do what we like." Is all he said as we arrived home and I walk into the livening room and sitting in the sofa opposite Lily.  
"Sorry about earlier, Jaz" Lily says to me softly.  
"It's okay, Lil." I reply.


	12. Chapter 8

Hannah 'Red'' pov.

we arrived at Elmtree and I went and got my things out the boot. I was nerves but also exited for meeting new people. I'm still curious If jasmine is here if she is I hope we can be friends now. But not if it was her that sniched on how we were livening. I want NO I need to know if it was her or Lucy. Lisa knocked on the big red door. This place looks homely I think I might like it here. I think I am. I had my bag pack on my back my suitcase in my hands and my other bag in my other hand. The door was opened and a bald man stood there "hello you must be Hannah I'm mike come in" he said "hi" I said "should we all come through or should Hannah wait out here"Lisa asked "she can wait or come in it dosent matter" mike says and we all walk into the office. Lisa started signing paper it was going to take  
10 minutes. So I just sat humming under the sea

Jasmines pov

"Lily do you think it's fair I've been band from seeing aunt debbie and Sarah" I ask lily "it depends if you've ran away loads or she's not stable enough t look after more children" lily tells me and I just sigh and walk to my room to see kitty "hey kit" I say entering the room "jas where have you been" kitty asked me "um I kinda ran away to see my aunt" I say and she roles her eyes "jas did you get in troble" kitty asked me. Suddenly we both heard a scream "MIKE" it sounded like Jhonny me and kitty walk out cloce together "WHO'S STOLE MY MONEY" he screamed me and kitty were frightened. soon we were all called into the livening room for a house meeting "now I want jhonnys money on my desk in the office in 10 minutes" mike demands "you don't give them 10 minute to go and hide it somewhere else" Dennis starts "we are searching rooms now everyone go to your rooms" he finishes and we all head to our rooms me and kitty sat on our beds. My purce was under the bed with 50 pounds of my money in and the other 462 pounds were in my other wallet what was under my bed in my special box.

In my special box it has that money in, it has my 4sets on headphones so I never in till they all brake need to buy more, it has a picture of me and lily on a horse with dad next to us, it also had my bunny teddy what I've had since I was born, there was also a necklas with my name on and things what aunt debbie and chas has brought me. Soon Dennis walked well more like stormed into mine and kitty's room and started surching our room, he went through all the chest of dours then he flipped me of my bed "ouch!" I moan not being able to get up from the pain. "What's in here dingle?" Dennis asks me and I look at him "personal stuff" I say simpily "like what" he asked again "my teddy, picture and headphones, kneckeesses and things" I say and he opens it "and what's in these" Dennis asks me "my savings and money what aunt debbie gave me" I say what was the truth and he just stares at me "how much have you saved" he asked "ive saved 50 pounds" I lies "your giving 20pounds if this to Jhonny" he says "THAT'S NOT FAIR" I shout but regretted it by scarfing me and kitty and also regretted it as Dennis pushed me into the wall behind me and I fell to the ground in pain and let out a loud screech. Soon I saw lily,carman, tee, Tracy and mike in my room. I was feeling dizzy "what happened jasmine" lily asked me "Dennis flipped me off the bed and then pushed me into the wall and i hit my head on the wall" is all i could say before full darkness had taken over me all I could do was hear people or voices

lilys pov

"jasmine. Jasmine. Jasmine" I kept saying while shaking jasmines body she was breveing but is wasn't moving or anything "carman call an ambulance"mike told carman while lifting jasmine up and placing her on her bed. "Will she be okay" I say panicking "don't worry I'm sure she will be okay."mike reassures me but I'm just worried.

carmans pov

"hello how may I help you" the person on the phone said to me "hi could I have an ambulance to elm tree house" I told them "sure they will be 5-10 minuites" the person on the phone said, and then she or he hung up. I ran back to jasmines room and told them "the ambulance will be here in 5-10 minuites" I say. And lily nods. I can tell she's worried about her sister. But I beleave she's going to get through "lily she will be alright she's a strong girl we all know that" I tell her. "Yeah I know" lily says holding jasmines hand like if she let go jasmine would just disappear.

Lily's pov

i was sitting by jaz's bed wishing she will be okay it's all I want. She hasn't even got to see Rosie and poppy just yet and I was going to ask mike if he would ask matt and Kirsty if me and jasmine could see them but if she dosent make it I can't do that can I. There was a loud knock at the door downstairs and carman ran down the stairs and then came back with paramedics. "What happened" the paramedic asked us "jasmine hit her head and then she passed out" I explained "and she hasn't woken up in 15 minutes" I finished explaining "okay we will take her" he said "can I come with her she's my sister" I beg "sure you can but an adult need to come with you" the paramedic said and I look to Tracy "Tracy will you come with me in the ambulance" I ask "of course I will" Tracy says and the paramedics put jasmine onto a stretcher and carried her to the ambulance "we will see you there with anyone who wants to see jasmine" mike tells us as the doors to the ambulance was shut And they speed off to the hostpital "she's strong she'll be okay you know" Tracy said trying to comfort me "yeah I know ive been told. it's just I can't lose her she hasn't even been back a month an she hasn't even seen Rosie and poppy" I say with tears in my eyes. I can't lose her she is to much like mum

hannah 'red' pov.

there was alot of drama going on and none of it was to do with me I haven't even got to meet anyone except mike, gina and Tracy oh and a girl called carman who came into the office and called an ambulance. I was told that I can meet evreyone at lunch time. "Gina where's my room" I ask the Jamaican lady "it's up the stares and the first door to your left. Your sharing with tee Taylor she's a lovely girl" gina said and let me go up. I knocked on the bedroom door and there was no aunser so I just walked in there was none in so I got to unpack in peace there were two beds one with pillows or are they cushions that have been home made and then one with just a quilt and pillows I was guessing that is mine. Unpacked evreything and just sat there looking out my bed room window. And there was a nice view so I got out my camera and taken some pictures. This place is lovely I think I'm going to like it here.

lilys pov.

Me and Tracy had to wait outside in the waiting room. We had to wait to see what was wrong with jasmine. I hope nothing is wrong. "Lily kettle and Tracy beaker I've got some news for you it's partly good. Jasmine has slight concussion" the doctor said "okay will she remember anything of what happened" I ask "no but she should remember evreything else" the doctor told us "if not" Tracy asks "you need to reminde her she can go home when she wakes up it should be in 20 minuites." The doctor tells us and hen we enter then room she was in, she looked so peaceful . We had waited 15minuites and then jasmine woke up and we could go home but she needs someone with her at all times. What me or Tracy said we would do


	13. Chapter 9

Jasmines pov

i had woken up in a room that didnt look like mine and kitty's with a girl and an lady in. Wait ones lily so the other one must be Tracy, I was worried for a moment thinking they were strangers. "You feeling alright jasmine" Tracy asks me "yeah I'm fine" I start "what happened" I finish "we'll Dennis flipped you off your bed and then pushed you agenst the wall and you hit your head and then passed out." Lily explained to me. And I nodded "can I go home now" I ask hopefully "has you can" I guess it was the doctor who said it as he came in. I got out the bed I was in but I was unsteady on my feet but luckley Tracy and lily were each side of me to catch me "thanks" I mutter as they help me out of the hostpital to wait for mike to come and pick us up. Well we had to wait for Tracy to call him first.

Tracys pov.

me and lily had to help jasmine walk as she was unsteady on her feet. We got out of the hostpital and sat jasmine down on the wall and lily stayed with her. I got my phone out my jean pocket and dialled mikes number. "Hey mike can you come and pick up up jasmine can come home" I say to mike "okay I will be there soon" mike told me then he hung up "mike will be here soon" I said as. Walked back to the girls and they nodded. We all started talking about random things.

Jasmines pov.

we were talking about music well lily started "what sort of music do you like Jazzie" lily asked and I was shocked as she called me Jazzie. the only person who ever called me was Lucy. I miss lucy she meant everything to me but I just chose to answer "the music I like are one direction, black viel brides, all time low and blood on the dance floor" I say what is the truth I totally love them "what do you like" I ask lily and Tracy "well I just listen to anything" Tracy tells me "I like one direction" lily tells me "let's play 20 questions" lily says after and me and Tracy nod "faveroute clolour" lily says "black and blue" I say "pastel colours" lily says "blue" Tracy says "best friend" I say "carman, tee and you" lily says "I get on with anyone" Tracy says "Lucy, you and tee" I say "lucky number" Tracy says "17" lily says "509" I say "20" Tracy says. We had done 3 questions and now it was Lily's turn to ask a question again "faceroute song" lily asked "S my D by blood on the dance floor" I say "what makes you beautiful by one direction" lily says "don't have one" Tracy says "faveroute sort of story" I asked "comedy" Tracy says "adventure" lily say "romance" I say "faveroute story" Tracy asked "destined" lily says "anything by cathy Cassidy" I say "Harry potter and twilight" Tracy says. After the 6 questions I was wondering why the Dennis person flipped me of my bed and then pushed me into the wall so I thought to asked "so why did this dennis person flip me of my bed and then push me into the wall" I asked curiously "Dennis was searching everyone's room as jhonnys money had been stolen and he was checking under your bed what you was sitting on and he flipped you of but I'm not sure why he pushed you into the wall" lily explained to me "okay" I said understanding. Me and lily were sat on the wall we were talking about family. "So what's aunt debbie like" lily asked me I looked down with tears in my eyes "she's caring, supportive, understanding, and she's just amazing" I say smiling "do you think I can come and see her with you tomorrow" she asked me " umm that wouldn't be so bad if I wasn't baned from seeing her" I say softly hoping she heard. "Why" lily asked "just because mike doesn't think she can look after me" I say "that's not fair whatnit your with someone. Like Tracy or me" lily asked me "probs won't let me" I say knowing he won't let me at all "why wouldn't he let you" Tracy and lily say at the same time and I just smile as I found it funny "well to keep it simple I'm baned from seeing them as I ran away and they don't think aunt debbie is capable of looking after me" i say "oh" lily says "Mabey if I tock you" Tracy said and i smiled "that would be nice" I say softly and happily.

We were waiting for almost 5 minuites and then I'm guessing it was mike who showed up to pick us up. Tracy helped me into the car as I still was unsteady and lily got in the other side."So what had happened" mike asked Tracy "she may have slight concussions so she has to stay in somebody's sight at all times of the day for the rest of the day" Tracy explained to mike and I was sitting right behind them they were talking about me like I wasn't there. It was beginnings to get a bit annoying but I didn't say anything. "Let's continue 20 questions." I say to lily "okay" lily says and I start on the 7th question "best memory" I say "I have a few" lily tells me "say them all" I tell her " 1) the day you was born. 2) the day Rosie was born 3) the day poppy was born 4) meeting my best friends 5) seeing you again" lily says and u smile "I have a few too" I tell lily. "Say all yours too" lily says softly "1) the day Rosie was born 2) the day poppy was born 3) when we were first fostered 4) the day I met kitty and rick 5)the day I met Lucy 6) me and Lucy havering fun on her birthdays 7)mine and lucy s sleepovers" I say smileing with tears in my eyes I miss Lucy so much "I'm guessing Lucy was your best mate back at your old care home" lily says "yeah she was we would do evreything together" I say and lily hugged me from the side I smiled it was nice havering people care "worst memory" lily asked the next question "I have a few" I say "say them all if you like" lily tells me and I nod. "1) being taken away from you Rosie an poppy 2) being bullied at school 3). Being banned from seeing aunt debbie and 4) being tacked away from my best friend Lucy" I say but saying the third one abit loud so mike could here but I think it failed "mine are 1) loseing you and 2) loseing Rosie and poppy" lily says as we drive into the entrance in elm tree house, "we will finish the game later" lily tells me "sure" I say and get out the now parked car and walk inside there was 15 minutes until dinner so I decided to go into the kitchen and help gina finish cooking "hey gina" I say softly "hi babe" gina days and I smile " would you like some help" I ask even tho I should be with lily "shouldn't you be takeing it easy" she asked "I should be with lily or Tracy but I came to help you" I say "okay put the cups and evreything on the table please babe" gina asks me and I do it it takes me 10 minuites and then dinner was ready "DINNER" gina shouts and I cover my ears counting to 10 and then by the time I got to 10 evreyone was in the room even the new girl. Gus sits at the end of the table on his right there's lily on his left is the new girl, next to lily is me and next to the new girl is rick, next to me is tee, next to rick is kitty, next to tee is Jhonny, next to kitty is Tyler, next to Jhonny is lizanne, next to Tyler is frank, next to lizanne is carman, next to frank is liam, next to carman is harry and right at the end of the table is Elextra there was a spare chair.

Hannah 'reds' pov.

it was dinner time and I got to meet evreyone. I learnt that there was gus who liked evreything organised. Lily who has 3 sisters 2of them had been fostered and one of them was with her. Jasmine who runs away a lot and has 3 Sisters 2who have been fostered and one who was lily. Rick who just got here with the burnywood children and is one of the only people Kitty talks to. Kitty who has problems. Tee who's my roommate and has an older protective brother. Jhonny who is tees protective brother. Tyler who is a prankster and came from burnywood. Lizanne who came from burnywood. And there was carman who was Lily's bestfriends and the girl who wasninlove with the colour pink. Then here was Harry who always carried atoy giraffe called jeff and had a friend called sapphire and at the end there was Elextra who I found out loved the colour blue, has blue highlights in here hear and gets angrly easy. And the sapphire girl has left as she was 16 but comes and visits Harry. Jasmine was looking at me and it was like she was studying me. I am pretty sure I recognise her "Hannah do you know Lucy jones" jasmine asks me and I looked unsure why she asked that "yeah why" I ask "well did you go to asmay school" she asked me "yeah why,'s" I ask we were kind of friends but I hope she dosent say anything "we were kinda friends right" she says "yeah why" I ask "I will tell you later" she says . I need to know why she want to know all this. "And everyone please call me red" I say softly I have a feeling that it was jasmine who told social services or a teacher about how me and chris was livening.

jasmines pov.

i needed to tell Hannah that I was the one that told about how her and her brother was livening. I regret hurting her. I wish we were best friends not just normal friends, I don't know why I did it, well I do know why I told its because Lucy told me to tell someone if I had thought she was in danger. I would never hurt anyone dilibritley. I'm not that sort of person. I don't like hurting people. I wouldn't do it if I thought someone wasn't in danger but I thought she was in danger Lucy told me to do what I thought was best and that's what I thought was best, I just don't know what to do now tell her or not. I shout tell her I think

FLASHBACK.

Jasmines pov

me and Lucy were sitting at our secret hide out. "Lucy what would you do if someone told you something but you thought someone was in danger by something they to,d you" I ask Lucy "I would tell if I thought that person was in danger but if someone wasnt in danger I would not tell" Lucy tells me and. Just look out into the distance.

REALITY

jasmines pov

i had eaten 1/4 of my mash potato then I didn't eat anymore. Like always I only eat a little then I don't eat anymore but as usual in my file it says I hardly eat and they have to make me eat "eat the rest if the mash potato and half of the meat" gina tells me and I sigh but I do have some as I was told then I finished. I had finished half an house after everyone else as I keep stopping as. Didnt want to eat. Lily sat with me while getting me to eat then when we well I had finished we walked out and up to lily and carmans room. Carman and tee were in the room "took you long enough" carman said and I look down ashamed of not eating. Suddenly the fire alarm went of and my hands shot to my ears and lily, carman and tee noticed and looked at me strangely. Oh yeah they don't known about this my problems. I haven't told them lily tried to take my hand just like carman did but I flinched away and pushed them away and got up quickly just like the rest and we walked out side. There were a fire in the attic "all our thing are up there" tee called "shut up" Dennis shouted at tee and it scared me, "who set the alarm off"Dennis called "me" Elektra said "just thought I should let you know there's a fire" she ended. We had to wait outside "all our stuffs up there" tee said again and dennis pushed her into the mud "ow" tee says while jhonny helps her up covered un mud. "why push her for" i say sticking up for tee "i didnt its been raining all night she slipped" dennis said "thats a lot of bull" i say what is true. soon the fire brigade came and they checked the house and what could have caused it so soon we could go back in to what we were doing. Me, lily, tee and carman went back to lily and carmans room and then I was faced with the question I never wanted to be faced with. "Why did you cover your ear and push us away when we tried to comfort you when the alarm went off" the three if them asked at the same time "I'm frightened of loud noises and hate being touched by people except when they have gamed my trust" I say and they nod.


	14. Chapter 10

**Bit upsetting this chapter is. Just letting you know **  
**there may me self harm nere the end of the chapter.**

**i really want to know your views if you are even reading this. I realy hope people are reading this**

**I do hope people are reading this it would make me happy if people reviewed this and it would make me happy if you tell me what You think..**

Jasmines pov

"Let's play truth or dare"carman and lily says "sure" me and tee says together and we spin a bottle to see who will start. The bottle lands on me and I have to ask someone. "Tee truth or dare" I ask tee "dare" tee says and I think of a dare "pick one of us in the room and lick our cheek" I say and smile as its going to be funny tee choose me and she licked my cheek "ewwww" I say giggling. It was tee turns to pick someone "carman truth or dare" she asked carman "truth" carman says "do you stalk anyone if a social networking site" tee asked her "no not unless I like the person" carman says it was carmans turn to ask lily "lily truth or dare" carman asked "dare"lily says " Have a two-minute-long conversation with a chair or a wall." Carman says and I sit and face lily "okay" she says and walks over to the wall "hello wall" lily starts "how are you feeling today. Are you okay." She continues "would you like a drink or something" lily continues "do you like music, I like music I like pop music, do you like colours. I like pastels and he colour purple" lily says "bye wall hope to do this soon" lily finishes the conversation to the wall and I save the video laughing "you filmed that" lily says and I nod. "Jas truth or dare" lily asked "dare" I say "Call an unknown or ask us for one if us for someones number and tell that person you know where the Chamber of Secrets is." Lily says "okay I need a unknown number or someone's number" I say "use this one it's Electra number" they wisper I call the numbe pr "I know where the chamber of secrets is" I say in a weird voice "whoever this is I will find you" Elextra says. And I hang up "tee truth or dare"I ask tee "truth" tee says "if you only had 24 hours to live what would you do" I say "um I would probably spend it with my friends just joking around, havering fun and just doing what we like best" tee says "carman truth or dare" tee asked carman " dare" carman says tee smiles and then giggles "I dare you to put ice down your trouse and leave up it untill it melts" tee says and me me and lily largh "fine" carman says and heads down to the kitchin and she grab 2 ice cube and runs back to her and Lily's room and then puts them town her trousers. Carman screams "ahhhhhh it's freezing!" Carman screams. I largh and so dose lily and tee. "Lily truth or dare" carman asks lily " dare." Lily says and I look at carman hopeing she will give a funny one "act like a gorilla for 2mins" carman said and Lilly got up and started acting like a gorilla. "Jaz truth or dare" lily asked "dare" i replyed "sing a song that means so much to you and sing it like you are telling a story through it" lily says I chose a song and I chose my happy ending

"[2x], Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...,So much for my happy ending, Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..., Let's talk this over, It's not like we're dead, Was it something I did?, Was it something you said? Don't leave me hanging. In a city so dead Held up so high On such a breakable thread (breakable thread) You were all the things I thought I knew And I thought we could be [Chorus:] You were everything, everything that I wanted (that I wanted) We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it (we lost it) And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away All this time you were pretending So much for my happy ending Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...So much for my happy ending Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...You've got your dumb friendsI know what they say (they say) They tell you I'm difficult But so are they (but so are they) But they don't know me Do they even know you (even know you)? All the things you hide from me All the shit that you do (all the shit that you do) [CD version]  
All the stuff that you do (all the stuff that you do) You were all the things I thought I knew And I thought we could be [Chorus] It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared And making me feel like I was the only one It's nice to know we had it all Thanks for watching as I fall And letting me know we were done [Chorus:] He was everything, everything that I wanted We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away All this time you were pretending So much for my happy ending [Chorus:] You were everything, everything that I wanted (that I wanted) We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away All this time you were pretending So much for my happy ending [2x] Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh... So much for my happy ending Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..."  
I sang to it putting all my heart and sole into it by the time I had finished evreyone from the whole house was in the room and I was smileing they were all clapping then they left "wow jasmine that was amazing you never said you could sing like that" lily says "you never asked" I said "you could become a pro" tee says and I smile.

"I've got to go do something" I say to evreyone after I did my dare I walk out the room and into Hannah "what did you want to talk to me about at lunch" Hannah asked me "after you had told me about how you were livening with your brother. I went and told Lucy as I worried but I never said who it was. I just said what would you do if someone told you a seacret and you thought they were in danger then I told a teacher as I was so worried and I didn't know anything else to do" I say biting my lip "YOU WHAT. YOU TOLD THE SEACRET I TOLD YOU BECSUE I TRUSTED YOU" Hannah shouts stepping towards me "I'm sorry" I say and Hannah punches me but before she got to contact I grabbed her rist and pushed her to the ground. She go back up and grabbed my arm and managed to punch me "I TOLD YOU THAT BECAUSE I TRUSTED YOU AND YOU TOLD" Hannah shouted and tee, lily and carman came running out Lily's and carmans room to see Hannah punching me. "I'm sorry" I muttered while Hannah keep punching me. I fell to the floor in pain then she kicked me. I punched her in the face and mike, Tracy and gina ran up the stairs and mike picked me of Hannah "GET OFF ME" I screamed while crying. I hate being touched I keep fighting of then ran to my room. I ran over to my bed shaking. And I even ignored kitty I have never done that before.

Mikes pov.

jazimine and Hannah had a fight and she just ran of. Dennis had told me about kitty's problems and I guess jasmine is like kitty they both need to go to the special home if that's the case. We would have to send her to young people's mental home. That won't go down well I just know it won't.

jasmines pov.

Kitty had just left the room to go and see rick, I just nodded when she had said she was going. And then pushed things that were heavey in front of my door. I found one of my old pair of sissiors and a razor, I opened my sissiors and pulled the blade across my skin it was deep and I let it blead. "jasmine let us in" Tracy called through the door. But I didn't awnser. I was letting my arm blead. Suddenly the bedroom door opened. Tracy, mike, gina, Dennis, lily, carman and tee had shown up in the door way "what do you think you are doing" Dennis shouted and I sat in the corner scared "Dennis calm down can't you see she's scared" gina said . She was right I was scared. Mike, gina, tracy and dennis left the only people that stayed was lily tee, and carman came over to me. Lily tried to hug me but I tried to move away I keep flinching when any of them try to touch me tee walked out and to ricks room "rick do you know what to do if jasmine won't let anyone touch her or she won't talk to anyone" I heard tee say next door then rick, kitty and tee came into the room "Jazzie what happened" rick asked and I tell him what happened. Rick came and sat on my bed and put his hand on me knee and I pushed him away but I didn't mean to. "Jaz calm down" rick says softly I was shaking like mad. I've never been so scared in my life, well I have but I've never done this to rick before. I didn't know what to so. i was sitting as close to the window as I could and hugged my knees shakeing tears running down my eyes. I wanted to calm down but I couldn't I just felt like I couldn't. I needed to calm down I just do. Evreyone had left apart from tee and lily they sat on my bed and looked at me "what happened between you and Hannah" tee asked "I kinda got worried about how her and her brother were livening after she told me and I told Lucy and then I told a teacher because Lucy told me to do what I thought" I explained "so why was she angry" lily asks "because her brother got arrested and she told me her secret" I say well started " but then I had to tell her because I felt guilty" I ended my sentence looking down,

after another 5 minuites I had calmed down and I was smileing. Me, lily and tee went out if my room and we walked down the stairs and outside we barged past Hannah as she was in my bad side and as she was on my bedside she was on Lily's and tees bad side because they care for me and tees my bestfriend and Lily's my sister so that's simple who's side they would be on. We walked into the garden and headed to the back where the car seats are, I was sat in the three seater car seat and lily and tee sat on the two seater car seat. I got my phone out my pocket and put my pass code into it name a band from one direction, black veil brides or blood on the dance floor. I say " one direction " we all say at the same time and I scrolled through my phone and then put 'irresistible' by one direction and we all burt out singing. That song had finished and then we had more songs on we made up our own dance for what makes you beautiful and it was amazing. It was the most fun ive had in ages. It was the best time with these people there mybest friends and tees like a sister to me and they both mean everything to me.


End file.
